


Не тот, что прежде

by smokeymoon, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: спецквест [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky is The Winter Soldier, Don't copy to another site, Gun Kink, M/M, bangsting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Это не Баки, но всё же он. Да и сам Стив вроде бы все еще Стив, но уже не тот, что прежде.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646473
Kudos: 20





	Не тот, что прежде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hate to see em go but love to watch em leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665842) by [uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu/pseuds/uwu). 



> Таймлайн: ЗС.

Стива здесь вообще-то не должно быть. Наверно, не стоило отделываться от Сэма и идти в одиночку. Но… Нужно было попытаться.

Поэтому сейчас к голове Стива приставлен пистолет, сильные пальцы держат его за волосы, а в мыслях лишь одно – Баки, Баки, Баки. Теперь и колени не болят. Хотя не то чтобы у них был для этого повод с тех пор, как Стив потерял Баки. До войны колени страшно болели, но тогда Стив был тощий, голодный и постоянно боялся, что их застукают. Теперь же он боится только одного – что Баки велит прекратить. Стив не хочет останавливаться. Он не хочет, чтобы Баки – Зимний Солдат – перестал трахать его рот, не давая подняться с колен.

Стив конечно ожидал, что как только они встретятся, Зимний Солдат тут же приставит к его виску пистолет, но, признаться, не думал, что поставит его на колени. Прямо как в прежние времена... когда Баки зажимал Стиву рот рукой, чтобы тот не стонал слишком громко, и когда постоянный страх быть пойманными преследовал его даже во сне. В тот день, когда Баки уходил на фронт, Стив прощался с ним вот так же, стоя на коленях, в тот день они в последний раз были по-настоящему Стивом и Баки. Поэтому можно считать, что сейчас они здороваются после долгой разлуки. 

В этот момент Баки – Зимний Солдат – толкается еще глубже ему в рот и еще сильнее прижимает пистолет к голове, и это возвращает Стива в сегодняшний день. В груди словно начинает тлеть крошечный уголек, который остался от огня, погасшего в тот самый миг, когда Баки упал в пропасть, а теперь каждый толчок, каждое до боли знакомое движение будто раздувает эту искру, и Стив чувствует, что вернулся домой. Он сейчас не намерен думать о последствиях, ему просто нужно, чтобы Баки был рядом.

Он готов подчиняться, готов идти за Баки – Зимним Солдатом – куда угодно, он счастлив от того, что Баки грубо трахает его рот и ведет пистолетом по щеке. Стив знает, что Баки – Зимний Солдат – смотрит на него, но не решается сам поднять глаза. Одной попытки хватило: абсолютно пустой и равнодушный взгляд, ничего общего с тем, как раньше смотрел на него Баки. Стив даже не пытается перехватить инициативу и полностью сдает управление, растворяясь в происходящем.

Будто услышав его мысли, Баки вынимает член у него изо рта и заменяет его пистолетом. На Стива накатывает волна возбуждения, член в штанах твердеет и очень хочется потереться им о Баки, но он не смеет. Он сосет дуло пистолета, язык рефлекторно пытается вытолкнуть холодный металл, но Стив только шире открывает рот и заглатывает глубже. Он работает губами так, будто это не пистолет, а член Баки, и будто Баки чувствует его старания. Стив задается вопросом – зачем все это Зимнему Солдату, у него ведь наверняка есть дела поважней. Баки – Зимний Солдат, черт возьми! – вытаскивает у Стива изо рта пистолет и проводит им по его лицу, оставляя мокрую дорожку слюны.

Баки резко дергает его за волосы и снова засаживает член в рот. В этом человеке, которого Стив впервые увидел на мосту, нет ничего от прежнего нежного и заботливого Баки. Потому что даже когда они с Баки играли вот так, когда Баки не сдерживался, он всегда – всегда – был очень нежен. Даже когда был груб. Когда Стив ему отсасывал, он всегда осторожно придерживал его за затылок. Они трахались только лицом к лицу, потому что Баки все время хотел целовать Стива. Баки любил его. 

Стив не хочет об этом думать. Он вообще ни о чем не хочет думать, поэтому сосредотачивается на члене Баки, потому что знает толк в минете (он еще до сыворотки освоил это умение). Он заглатывает максимально глубоко, и когда его губы касаются живота Баки, его пробивает дрожью, собственный член болезненно упирается в брюки. Хватка на волосах становится почти нестерпимой, и тут Стив чувствует, что Баки роняет пистолет и вцепляется в его плечо второй рукой. Когда же Баки срывается в бешеный ритм, Стив умудряется не подавиться, а подхватывает его движения, потому что он чертовски хорошо умеет делать минет! 

Стив слышит, как Баки стонет, как бормочет что-то на неизвестных Стиву языках, и вспоминает те бесчисленные минеты, которые делал ему раньше – им обоим это ужасно нравилось. Стив понимает, что Баки сейчас кончит, едва ли не раньше самого Баки, и берет так глубоко, как только может, прижимается еще ближе.

– Стив...

И Стив кончает, даже не осознав, что, оказывается, был на пределе. После семидесяти лет ожидания ему хватает лишь собственного имени в устах Баки.

Он разрешает себе отдышаться, не открывая глаз, потому что знает – Баки уже ушел. Потому что открывать глаза вовсе не нужно – Стив и так знает, как он выглядит: волосы торчком, тактический костюм в раздрае, мокрое пятно между ног, красные распухшие губы, под ресницами непролитые слезы – и совершенно один.


End file.
